Talk:Nathaniel Koroshiya
Uhh Not exactly comfortable with this character. First off, Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix and Disney only but that's not my main complaint. The problem I have is that this character is overwhelming powerful, being able to cast Lv. 90+ Kido and over. You also mention that his Zanpaktou is one of the few female Zanpaktou despite the Zanpaktou Unknown Tales saying otherwise where a good deal of the Zanpaktou are revealed to be female such as Tobiume, Katen Kyokotsu, Suzumebachi, etc...........Why the heck does he have Data Drain? Please explain how in the heck does a Soul Reaper gain an ability from a MMORPG? Really now? On a side note, why is he not Japanese? Kaihedgie 03:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I've got some explaining to do. First of all, a lot of the material here is out of date. I had just copy and pasted it last night from my page from the Bleach Wikia, which I hadn't updated in a while. Which is why a) the Zanpakuto is listed as one of the few female spirits due to my limited knowledge at the time (and the Tales arc hadn't aired yet), b)the level of Kido is still in negotiation, even though I have him set to be at least 1000 years old. The Data Drain section I'll remove, no problem. There's a small backstory that I haven't worked the kinks out of yet. And why he isn't Japanese...more backstory, see; He's supposed to have been born outside of Soul Society (its British equivalent, per se), thus the English name. Now, to respond to your first complaint, why I have a Bleach character in the KH Universe; it's my fanfiction, my story, and frankly, that's how I want it to stay. I'll be sure to write up a short history on him and post it on his page to clarify some things. Any more questions, mentlegen? Maggosh 14:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) But why would a British person have a weapon born from his very being have a Japanese name? Enlighten me. The 'it's my character' isn't really goin' to work here. We'd prefer it that this not turn into a massive crossover. Square Enix and Disney. We want to keep it that way because people will then start throwing things out of control and before you know it, we'll have characters from DBZ and the like Kaihedgie 14:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Once again, kinks I have to work out. At the moment, he's not attached to any story here, so there should not be a problem. I understand the confusion it may cause, but bear with me. In short: Goddammit, man, stop spoiling my fantasy! Maggosh 14:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) This is merely advice from me to you so don't get upset. Kaihedgie 14:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I just want to say that this character is the brainchild of my own imagination, and I'd like to just, "put him on display," for the world to see. Maggosh 14:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) We all want to do that. We all want to show off what our imagination can accomplish. I'm just sayin' that you simply need to edit your character so that it will fit into the mythos of Kingdom Hearts. This does not automatically mean that Nathan NEEDS to be a Keyblade master/wielder or Nobody as we already have an overwhelming amount of those here already here's hopin' you try something different. Kaihedgie 15:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright...so how about he's just a Soul Reaper in the KH universe? Maggosh 15:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) A Soul Reaper is a bit way too overpowering. I mean, people will be fighting a soul with uber magic spells. That definitely needs to be taken care of Kaihedgie 15:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, DreadBane was intended to be a Soul Reaper when I created him. What do you recommend? Maggosh 15:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You could always go for a Heartless. That's technically the closest you could get to a Soul Reaper. Now I know people are gonna argue because there was only one humanoid Heartless, that being Xehanort's Heartless, but you're only required to be creative to make the break. Heartless may be of darkness origin, but not all of them are darkness elementals. Kaihedgie 15:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I really hate to be nit-picky. But dual-wield? C'mon now! This guy is overpowered. Tone down his power Kaihedgie 06:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Whoa I'm not a Bleach expert, but Soul Reaper/fem!Zanpakuto romance... maybe it's just me, but that's kinda hot. (still borderline spastic from earlier) King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. :3 Why do you think I came up with it in the first place? maggosh 16:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hell if I know. Could've been a random plot bunny that ambushed you with a chainsaw. You want an example of one that happend to me, go check out Xion (Nightverse). King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Well, a romance between Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto hadn't been done before, and I wanted to do just that. maggosh 16:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC)